Une histoire de bouchon
by nanie nouche
Summary: Harry et Draco, ennemis depuis le premier jour, sont invités à l'anniversaire d'une de leur amie commune...seulement, les animateurs s'amusent...Slash HPDM


**Note de l'auteur :** Malheureusement pour moi, Harry et Draco ne sont pas à moi, mais tout le reste si ! Ce petit One Shot retrace un jeu pratiqué lors des fêtes animées… je le sais j'ai testé…**Blackparadise** : attention à ce que tu vas dire !

Ce OS fête le retour de **Fluffy** en France ! je te le dédie ma chérietoune !

Bonne lecture !

**Une histoire de bouchon**

**Mise en place du lieu et de l'histoire :**

On oublie la magie, Poudlard, les différentes maisons. C'est le système français et sûrement d'autres pays : du collège au lycée.

Harry et Draco se connaissent, et se haïssent, depuis la sixième.

A son arrivée en première année de collège, Harry est nouveau. Il refuse l'amitié du déjà très populaire Malfoy. Il se fait beaucoup d'amis par sa douceur et son innocence naturelle(ça fait légèrement…enfin…lol).

Désormais, ils sont en dernière année de lycée et passent bientôt l'épreuve (si déprimante) du BAC. De façon officielle : ils se haïssent et ne perdent pas une occasion de se lancer des piques. De façon officieuse : ils ne le savent pas encore, mais leurs sentiments changent…

C'est normal après tout, l'adolescence, c'est fait pour se chercher.

**Place à l'histoire :**

-Salut Jenny ! fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Salut ! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

-Oui et toi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une déclaration d'amour ? se moqua-t-il.

-Je vais bien, merci. Euh…et bien, non. C'est une invitation. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les hommes. J'espère que tu pourras venir.

-C'est le 8 Avril…souffla-t-il en lisant la carte. Et bien…je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de soucis.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Oui, je viens.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa fortement sur la joue avant de partir continuer sa distribution.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Draco ! Appela-t-elle en apercevant le blond.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, signe d'écoute.

Elle accourut à ses côtés et lui donna sa carte.

-C'est une invitation pour mon anniversaire. Le 8 Avril.

-Potter sera là ?

-Euh…c'est un ami à moi, donc oui. Mais c'est une grande salle, vous ne serez pas à côté.

-Pas de soucis, je viens. Bonne journée.

Il tourna les talons et parti sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Enfin, le soir de la fête était arrivé. Harry était déjà là. Il portait un pantalon large, bleu marine, un T-shirt rouge et avait troqué ses lunettes rondes pour des lentilles.

Il avait aidé à la préparation de la salle et attendait désormais, avec ses amis, l'arrivée des autres.

Il avait été mis au poste de portier le temps que son amie soit prête.

Le blond arriva bientôt. Il avait mis un jean moulant et une chemise légèrement ouverte sur la peau pâle, et à l'air si doux, de son torse.

-Potter, tu es doué en tant que portier. Tu as déjà trouvé ce que tu voulais faire après le bac ?

-Oui, tu vois, je m'entraîne déjà !

Draco fit un micro-sourire amusé.

-Tu es bien mieux sans lunettes…

Puis, avant que le brun puisse répondre, il sauta sur leur amie commune.

-Oh ! Jenny, tu es vraiment superbe !

Harry avait rougit au compliment. Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et alla saluer les nouveaux venus.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les DJ devenus animateurs faisaient faire des jeux aux invités. Draco s'était réfugié au bar, là où Harry s'était lui-même improvisé serveur.

-Dis-moi, tu es polyvalent ce soir !

Le brun sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence du blond, avant de sourire de façon ironique et amusée.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu… Mais là, c'était plutôt pour ne pas être choisit.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois là ? Tu me sers un verre, s'il te plait.

Un étrange silence se fit dans la salle. Harry avait pâli. Draco se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Un des animateurs était là, il s'approchait dangereusement.

-Sauf qui peut…souffla Draco en reculant sans en avoir l'air.

-Vous vous appelez comment ? demanda l'homme d'un air « je ne vous veux pas de mal...venez avec moi les enfants… »

-Euh…vous pouvez répéter la question ? osa Harry.

-Vos noms ?

-Euh, moi c'est Draco ; lui c'est Harry.

-Bien. Fini de fuir, nous allons jouer ! Venez avec moi. Il nous manque deux personnes.

-Obligé ? Demandèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix désespérée.

L'homme sourit de façon très…sadique.

-Oui.

Ils firent la mou mais suivirent l'homme.

Trois autres couples(dans le sens où il y a deux personnes) étaient là. Les garçons debout sur une chaise et les filles debout devant.

Draco fut installé debout sur une chaise, et Harry dû rester debout devant lui.

-J'aime quand tu es à mes pieds, Potter.

-Ta gueule sale blonde !

-C'est pas moi qui joue le rôle de la fille…

-Gni ! bouda Harry en lui faisant une grimace très adulte.

Puis un bouchon de liège lui fut placé dans une main.

Il le regarda bêtement, puis jeta un œil à Draco, puis au bouchon. Il rougit fortement. Non, l'homme n'aurait tout de même pas…

-Vous devez faire passer ce bouchon du bas de la jambe droite, monter jusqu'en haut du pantalon et le faire redescendre par la jambe gauche. Messieurs, vos mains sur la tête.

Le brun grogna. Il avait osé.

-C'est parti !

Harry fit remonter le bouchon sans trop de mal sous le regard amusé du blond, jusqu'à « la » bosse.

-Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et mettre des pantalons plus larges ! grogna Harry à son partenaire de jeu.

-Non, ça ne m'irait pas.

-Alors je fais comment ?

-Tu as le droit d'ouvrir le pantalon, souffla une voix derrière lui.

Harry jeta un regard au blond. Il rougissait. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rougir, et ça lui allait plutôt bien. Il lui fit un sourire amusé avant de se concentrer sur son « travail . »

-Désolé Dray. Mais je dois utiliser les grands moyens.

Il déboutonna lentement les quatre boutons du Jean's du blond, laissant ses doigts se promener, frôlant, caressant même, à plusieurs reprises la-dite bosse. Sa main se faufila dans le-dit pantalon pour récupérer le bouchon avant de le laisser glisser par l'autre jambe.

Draco tenta tant bien que mal de recommencer à respirer normalement sous la pression des doigts du brun qui continuaient de descendre l'objet de liège au bas de sa jambe gauche.

Ce dernier fut remis à l'animateur et Harry sortit prendre l'air.

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Au moins, il était fixé sur la nature de ses sentiments pour le blond.

Il s'adossa à un mur et soupira. Le vent frais le détendait.

Il allait se faire tuer…

Une porte claqua.

-Potter !

L'heure de ma mort a sonné…pensa le brun.

Malfoy était désormais face à lui. Son expression était indéterminable.

-Malfoy ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-J'en avais envie.

C'est vrai qu'en le voyant tout rougissant, il lui avait parut si beau…si…enfin, il n'avait pas pu résister.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié ?

Rougissement du blond.

-Tu as raison.

Haussement de sourcil du brun.

-J'ai apprécié.

Une carpe n'aurait pas mieux représenté l'expression de Harry.

Draco se rapprocha et déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais finit par le repousser.

-Ne joue pas avec moi ! cracha-t-il de colère.

-Je ne joue pas.

Le brun se figea, ne sachant plus quoi penser, laissant le blond s'approcher de nouveau.

Il l'embrassa. Harry ne le repoussa pas.

Ils approfondirent doucement le baiser, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer.

Leurs bras trouvèrent eux-mêmes leur place sur le corps de l'autre.

FIN.

Alors ? trop court…je sais…mais c'était pas fait pour être long !

Trop rapide ? mouais, j'ai zapé quelques passages !

Moi j'ai eu le droit à ça ! imaginez nanie debout devant un mec d'environ 15ans…je le connaissais même pas ! alors ben j'étais morte de rire tout le long du truc. Le pire c'est que le bouchon s'est foutu sous le caleçon…j'ai dû aller le chercher avec mes mains froides…le pauvre ! mais j'avais jamais autant rit ! Mais on oublie pas que j'ai pas fait comme ryry ! j'ai écarté le bouchon le plus possible de la bosse avant d'aller le chercher ! non mais ! pervers !

Voilà ! n'oubliez pas ma petite review…bisous


End file.
